


Come Back To Me, Davey

by murderousCroww



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Apologies, Dialogue Heavy, Jack Kelly Loves David Jacobs, M/M, Making Up, Missing Scene, Reconciliation, first newsies fic lets go, like all my stuff seems to be wtf, post-rally apology, saw a tumblr post about how jack and davey mustve had some sort of heart to heart, so here it is, takes place right after something to believe in, thats a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCroww/pseuds/murderousCroww
Summary: "You are not expendable, Jack Kelly"Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, says who?""Says me, you idiot."
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Come Back To Me, Davey

All it took was Jack’s gentle rapping of his knuckles against the window to startle Dave from his slumber. He sat up, ever cautious of his sleeping brother beside him, and squinted into the night, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Jack waved from where he was perched on the fire escape, a sheepish smile plastered onto his face in an attempt to mask the anxiety that was gnawing at him. When Dave recognized that there was a person standing outside his window and that it wasn’t just some sort of animal, he slid out of bed. He grabbed the lit lantern that sat on his bedside table and his socked feet padded over to the window. When Jack’s face was illuminated by the lantern, Dave scowled but opened the window all the same. He slipped out and onto the fire escape before closing the window behind him. He sat the lantern down on the windowsill and crossed his arms.

“Hey,” Jack supplied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What do you want, Kelly?” Dave spat. The use of Jack’s last name instead of the nickname he was given mere hours ago was like a slap to the face. 

“Dave…” Jack started, “I’m sorry. Sorry for everything.” 

With those simple words, Dave deflated, as if that’s all he needed to hear. 

“Why would you turn your back on your friends, Jack? On your family? I thought the Newsies _meant_ something to you.” Dave sounded more heartbroken than mad and, of course, he had all the right to be either. Jack fucked up bad, and he’s not afraid to admit that. 

“They do!” Jack exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. “That’s why I…. Those weren’t Pulitzer’s words, they were mine, really. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me no more.” 

“Jack, listen to me. Those guys aren’t getting hurt because of you, you aren’t _making_ them do anything.” 

“But-” 

“No, just shut up for once. They are striking on their own free will, you are their leader, sure, but that doesn’t mean they can’t think for themselves. So stop worrying about shit that doesn’t matter, alright? Don’t feel guilty about an outcome you couldn’t control.”

The two boys fell silent. Dave was looking directly into Jack’s eyes, unafraid, while Jack looked into the window behind Dave. Dave sighed and crossed his arms again, suddenly feeling the chill 

“Did you mean what you said on the first day? About the strike? Those were my thoughts, _my_ words and you didn’t even mean them.”

  
“No, jeez Dave, I wouldn’t’ve said them if I didn’t believe in them.” 

“Then why did you leave? Jack Kelly doesn’t just run away at the first sign of danger, right? Don’t you remember what I said about Pulitzer being scared? We were _winning_.” 

“Yeah well, maybe Pulitzer ain’t the only one who’s scared!” Jack shouted so loudly that Les stirred a bit from where he laid inside the house. Dave took a step back, eyes wide and with shock written all over his face. 

“Pulitzer threatened you.” Jack continued in a softer tone, tacking an “and Les” on the end as an afterthought. “Said he could rip yous from your family ‘n throw you in the Refuge. Davey, I am expendable, just a street rat, but you got family, you gots potential and the brains and I couldn’t watch to see all that just… thrown away.” He gestured vaguely as he finally made actual eye contact with Dave. 

“You are not expendable, Jack Kelly.” Dave finally noted after a long stretch of silence, all of the fight completely drained from him. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, says who?” 

“Says me, you idiot. The strike would’ve been nothing without you-”

“The strike would’ve been nothing without _you_ , Dave.” Jack interrupted. 

“-Newsies need you, I need you.” Dave finished. Now it was Jack’s turn to be stunned into silence. 

“I… I need you too, Davey.” Jack confessed, barely above a whisper. Dave took a step towards Jack. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jack’s shoulder, obviously exhausted. Jack sighed, content, before remembering why he originally came looking for Dave. 

“The war isn’t over yet, y’know,” Jack said. Dave looked up, obviously confused. 

“But, you took the money and the fellas don’t seem in high spirits. We even had Spot Conlon but you-” 

“Katherine has a plan, a damn good one too.” Dave raised his eyebrows, intrigued. 

“What’s the plan?” 

“Get dressed and I’ll show you.” Jack ushered Dave back towards the window of his bedroom. Dave complied, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Maybe there was a chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> me when i hyperfixate very hard on newsies ANYWAYS first newsies fic i apologize that they might be a bit ooc im trying to figure out to like write the two of them  
> follow my twitter @murderousCroww (main) / @spotconlonsturft (newsies side acc)


End file.
